Em Nome da Rosa
by Lamari
Summary: [ONE SHOT]Em seu quarto, durante uma noite chuvosa, Afrodite de Peixes reflete sobre sua vida e, principalmente, sobre seu legado. [NÃO CONTÉM YAOI, FIC PARA O CHALLENGE DO AXIA FORUM]


**Disclaimer: Cavaleiros do Zodíaco e seus personagens não me pertencem e esta é uma obra sem fins lucrativos.**

**Resumo: Em seu quarto, durante uma noite chuvosa, Afrodite de Peixes reflete sobre sua vida e, principalmente, sobre seu legado. **

-X-X-X-

**Em Nome da Rosa**

_Acordei no meio da noite. Um raio cortou o céu lá fora e iluminou o quarto escuro. Assustei-me com a luz para exatos nove segundos depois me assustar com o barulho ensurdecedor do trovão. Zeus deve ter tido um dia ruim... com uma filha como aquela, isso definitivamente não me espanta. _

_Aliás, por falar em filha... fui até o quarto ao lado do meu. Abri a porta devagar. Deitado sobre a cama estava um anjo, uma mulher de formosura divina. Forjada pelas fornalhas dos deuses: maça, mármore e suor transcendentais em forma de corpo feminino. Pele branca de lírio, cabelos dourados de margarida, boca vermelha de cravo... Rosa. O peito dela subia e descia vagarosamente, fazendo o tecido leve de sua túnica dançar ao ritmo de seus sonhos. A expressão era suave, as pálpebras em sono pesado davam-lhe um ar de estátua grega. Rosa é linda. Beleza etérea, divina. Herança genética que não lhe nega a origem. Rosa é minha filha._

_Cobri-a com o lençol de algodão egípcio e fechei o vidro da janela do quarto; logo a chuva traria frio e eu não queria ver Rosa sofrer. Beijei-lhe a fronte e deixei seu aposento, fechando a porta atrás de mim com cuidado para não despertá-la. Foi então que decidi vir até aqui, em minha alcova, e durante a madrugada, enquanto a chuva cai, escrever minha história._

_Uma história como a minha não pode passar em branco. Deve ficar para a eternidade. Foi isso que eu aprendi com a chegada da Rosa._

_Quem sou eu? Ora, como se vocês não houvessem imaginado ainda quem seria capaz de conceber ser tão divino... meu nome esqueci há tempos. Mas vocês me conhecem como Afrodite. Afrodite de Peixes, defensor da décima segunda casa do zodíaco. Afrodite de Peixes, cavaleiro de Atena. Afrodite de Peixes, pai de Rosa._

_A história de minhas lutas, de minhas batalhas, de minhas guerras, honras e desonras, vocês conhecem e muito bem. A história por trás da história... as entrelinhas que jamais foram contadas, isso vocês desconhecem. Os historiadores geralmente esquecem de relatar o homem que existe por trás do mito. Essa será minha função esta noite: deixar por escrito meu legado de sangue e carne. _

_Deixei vocês curiosos, não? Bem, não é para menos... conhecer a história do ser mais belo que já pisou o mundo dos homens é privilégio de poucos. Permitam-me então iniciar meus relatos em prosa... talvez eu misture um pouco de ficção à realidade, talvez seja o mais fiel possível aos fatos. Isso não vou contar. Deixo que vocês decidam por si mesmos. Se forem capazes, claro! Ler nas entrelinhas das entrelinhas não é tarefa fácil. Principalmente se tratando da história do ser mais perfeito do mundo... não me chamem de Narciso, não. É apenas uma constatação: contra fatos, não há argumentos. _

_Bem, tudo começou numa noite chuvosa como esta... ou melhor, tudo começou muitos anos antes desta noite em específico, mas não vou atropelar os fatos. Vou fazer desta uma história de agradável leitura. Agradável como tudo o que me cerca. _

-X-X-X-

Era madrugada em Atenas e fazia muito frio, o que era raro naquelas paragens. Chovia, ou melhor, caía uma tempestade de proporções titânicas. O mar estava agitado, o vento zunia e cortava os ossos de quem se aventurasse pelas ruas. Parecia que Poseidon havia se revoltado mais uma vez, e que Atena, ao invés de combatê-lo, tinha resolvido ajudá-lo.

Shura dirigia com o máximo de cuidado possível pelas ruas da capital grega, ao menos com o máximo de cuidado que um bêbado poderia ter. O pára-brisa de seu VW Polo preto 1.6, um antigo modelo 2007, funcionava à velocidade máxima, mas mesmo assim não dava conta de permitir ao motorista a mínima visão do caminho que percorria. Shura, entretanto, tinha sorte dupla: era um cavaleiro de Atena e como tal o cosmo ajudava-lhe na difícil tarefa de enxergar; e, claro, não havia ninguém nas ruas naquela hora da noite, num tempo como aquele. Esse pensamento lhe havia tranqüilizado até aquele momento.

O cavaleiro de Capricórnio sorriu quando pressentiu as muralhas do Santuário. Em breve estaria no conforto da décima casa do zodíaco, tomando um belo banho quente e um café amargo para curar a bebedeira. Shura havia saído naquela noite, sozinho, antes que começasse a chover. Precisava esfriar a cabeça, precisava esquecer certos assuntos que lhe estavam incomodando e bastante. O austero capricorniano não era de se afundar em bebidas. Ele nunca fora do tipo que pensava que a solução estava em coquetéis de rum com abacaxi. Mas mesmo os retos cedem, mesmo os fortes de caráter se permitem algum deslize numa época difícil.

Era nisso que Shura pensava quando um raio cortou o céu escuro como piche e clareou a entrada do Santuário, mostrando nitidamente um carro parado em frente ao portão que – acreditava-se – era invisível àqueles que desconheciam cosmos, Atena e toda a aura mística que envolvia aquela colina. O cavaleiro não teve tempo de pensar em mais nada: ele apenas freou, metendo os dois pés no pedal do meio com toda a força que conseguiu reunir no momento. O carro rodou na pista encharcada, e Shura, num lampejo de idiotice, puxou o freio de mão: o resultado foi uma guinada, pneus cantando, um cavalo de pau e um cavaleiro de Atena com a testa arrastando no volante.

O espanhol respirou fundo e olhou para os lados: aparentemente o carro não havia colidido com nada. Levantou os olhos e viu-se no espelho retrovisor: havia um filete de sangue saindo de sua sobrancelha aberta. "Que merda!", pensou o cavaleiro, limpando-se com o dorso da mão direita. Então ele, pelo retrovisor, avistou uma figura caminhando na direção de seu carro. Estreitou os olhos: era uma pessoa de longos cabelos loiros, corpo esguio e pele branca. Mesmo debaixo de toda aquela chuva, a pessoa se aproximava num andar malemolente e sedutor. "Afrodite...", murmurou Shura.

A pessoa chegou-se ao lado do carro e bateu duas vezes com o punho fechado na janela do motorista. Shura abriu o vidro e levantou os olhos. Piscou duas vezes: era Afrodite, mas não parecia Afrodite. Porém estava tudo lá: os cabelos dourados, a pele marmórea, os olhos azuis quase transparentes, e até mesmo a indefectível pinta abaixo do olho esquerdo. "Ai, por que eu me meti a beber...?", pensou.

– Está tudo bem? – perguntou a pessoa que se molhava mais a cada segundo que se passava.

"A voz dele está diferente... por Atena, definitivamente, não posso beber", repreendeu-se Shura. – O que você está fazendo aqui fora nessa chuva? – perguntou em tom ríspido.

– E-eu... m-me desculpe, é que... é que meu carro, meu carro quebrou... ali, vê... o carro em que você quase bateu... e-eu, eu sinto muito...

– Não precisa se desculpar nem dizer que sente muito. Você não me engana! – continuou Shura em tom ameaçador. Abriu a porta do lado do passageiro. – Vamos, entre aí. Te levo até a garagem, de lá nós subimos. Você me ajuda a subir que eu estou meio bêbado... – o capricorniano passou as mãos pelos cabelos negros revoltos, procurando as palavras. – E depois a gente vem ver seu carro... eu nem sabia que você tinha carro... – o espanhol, que nunca fora dos mais eloqüentes, ficava um tanto quanto verborrágico quando bebia. Se ele soubesse disso, aí sim que jamais colocaria qualquer gota de álcool na boca.

Afrodite obedeceu. Entrou no Polo de Shura, feliz por se sentir aquecido. Estava ensopado, a roupa escura grudada no corpo bem feito. Tremia um pouco, tinha os lábios e as unhas roxos. – O-obrigada pela hospitalidade! – afirmou, com uma doçura na voz que certamente não era característica do mais belo dos oitenta e oito.

Shura arrancou e os portões se abriram para que ele passasse. Afrodite ainda olhou para trás e murmurou algo que o outro não compreendeu; mas Shura observou pelo retrovisor e pôde jurar que vira uma figura se esgueirar saltando por entre as árvores de copa escura que cercavam a colina do Santuário. O espanhol sacudiu a cabeça veementemente. "Definitivamente, bebida não é pra mim...", disse baixinho para si mesmo.

Continuou dirigindo até que chegou à garagem. Desligou o carro e desafivelou o cinto. Somente então olhou para o lado e viu a figura loira que lhe sorria encantadoramente, apesar de ainda tremer um pouco de frio. "Shura, Shura...", repreendeu-se em pensamento. Desceram ambos do Polo e Afrodite cruzou os braços em torno de si, a fim de se aquecer. – Vamos, me ajude a chegar em casa, é um longo caminho até lá. – ordenou Shura. Sua companhia ia dizer alguma coisa, mas sentiu-se ser arrastada pelo braço numa velocidade que mal podia acreditar ser possível. Quando se deu por si, estava na décima casa do zodíaco. – Agora vai, Afrodite, que eu preciso... dormir! – afirmou Shura e foi caminhando pelo corredor.

– Eu acho que você está me confundindo com outra pess- – foi dizendo o suposto Afrodite, mas não conseguiu terminar a sentença. Shura caíra adormecido no corredor.

OooOOOooO

– Ai, mas que roubada! – a moça de cabelos longos exclamou, coçando a testa. Caminhou a passos incertos até o cavaleiro que ressonava em sono profundo, deitado no corredor de sua própria casa. – Você me confundiu com esse tal de Afrodite, não é, belo estranho? Então, só pode ser esse tal de... Afrodite. Nome estranho para um homem... – disse alto, conversando consigo mesma.

Aproximou-se do homem devagar. Virou-lhe de barriga para cima e sorriu: cabelos negros revoltos, pele morena, porte de atleta. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos do homem, tirando alguns fios que se emaranhavam por sobre a fronte. "Um belo homem... será que Afrodite é assim?", pensou. "Bom, pra esse um ter me confundido com ele, acho que ele deve ser mais... delicado", refletiu. – Mas você é bem bonito, mesmo... – observou o peito de Shura subindo e descendo embaixo da camisa de seda cor de vinho. "Será que eu consigo te levar até a cama?", passou os dedos por entre os cabelos encharcados. – Que bela enrascada... – murmurou. Achegou-se junto ao homem e cutucou-lhe o ombro. – Moço, você precisa levantar. Precisa me ajudar. Meu carro quebrou, preciso dar um jeito naquilo... Moço! – chamou em vão.

A estranha deu de ombros. – Olha, você quer ficar aí, tudo bem. Mas eu estou precisando de um banho pra não adoecer. Você me permite, não é? – perguntou para o nada. Não houve resposta: somente um ressonar mais alto de Shura, indicando que o espanhol não acordaria tão cedo. Ela sorriu.

A jovem mulher percorreu com os olhos a sala de estar da Casa de Capricórnio: colunas altas em estilo grego haviam ficado para trás, à entrada; ali, havia um luxo austero, feito de móveis de mogno escuro e almofadas de linho cru e negro. Não deixou de reparar nos eletrodomésticos caros e sofisticados, assim como na estante de livros que trazia os melhores títulos em ordem alfabética. Pegou um volume nas mãos: _Crime e Castigo, Dostoievski. _– Gosta de status ou é atormentado, estranho? Ou os dois? – perguntou, olhando de relance para o homem desmaiado no chão.

Uma brisa mais fria entrou pelo vão da janela e fez a moça estremecer. "Preciso mesmo de um banho...", pensou. Caminhou pelo corredor, pulando o espanhol adormecido, e foi tateando em busca de luz. Encontrou o interruptor e conseguiu iluminar a passagem, encontrando finalmente uma das suítes de Capricórnio. Escrutinou os olhos pelo ambiente: uma cama de casal de grandes proporções, arrumada com um edredom branco macio. Havia armários com espelhos e uma das portas estava meio aberta, revelando um closet de louças claras. Passou o dedo por cima da porta de madeira e uma fina camada de pó fez com que sua impressão digital ficasse ali gravada. "A julgar pela arrumação e pelo pó, isto é um quarto de hóspedes...", concluiu. "Com certeza não é muito usado, pois as empregadas não dão mais atenção a ele..."

Entrou no closet, não sem antes trancar a porta do quarto atrás de si. Encarou sua imagem no espelho grande do banheiro e apertou os olhos. "Droga de chuva, acabou comigo...", murmurou para si mesma. Retirou a blusa preta e o sutiã; prosseguiu despindo-se até ficar completamente nua. Sorriu e encarou ao espelho mais uma vez. – Mesmo assim, linda... – exclamou satisfeita. Ligou o chuveiro no modo mais quente que pôde e entrou debaixo d'água, sentindo cada gota fazer sua pele branca avermelhar. Sentiu-se bem, sentiu-se aquecida. Mas não conseguia disfarçar de si mesma o coração batendo acelerado em seu peito juvenil: ela estava nervosa. E não era por conta do carro quebrado, nem mesmo por estar nua na casa de um desconhecido, num lugar completamente surreal. Não era surreal para quem crescera ouvindo histórias sobre um Santuário místico dedicado a Atena, encoberto pelas nuvens da colina, em que homens e mulheres se sagravam cavaleiros e amazonas pelo bem da justiça.

Terminou o banho e, sem se fazer de rogada, abriu os armários do banheiro até que encontrou um roupão branco felpudo. Vestiu-o, amarrando bem a faixa na cintura fina. Procurou até achar um pente e, de brinde, uma escova de dentes ainda fechada. Sorriu. Terminou a higiene e penteou os longos fios de cabelo dourado, enquanto os vidros desembaçavam. Por fim, surgiu a figura de uma bela jovem, de seus dezoito ou dezenove anos, de longos cabelos lisos e dourados, pele branca avermelhada pelo banho quente, olhos azuis de cristal, boca rósea e macia como carne crua. O roupão emoldurava os seios pequenos e firmes e a cintura fina. Corpo delgado e delicado, mãos suaves, porte de anjo sedutor. Até mesmo a pinta de nascença que possuía abaixo do olho esquerdo era charmosa, lhe acrescentava mais encanto e formosura. Era ela uma flor que tinha acabado de desabrochar. E gostava e muito de ter desabrochado.

A moça sorriu. Recolheu as roupas do chão, dobrou-as e depositou-as com cuidado sobre a cama. Fuçou mais um pouco, até que encontrou uma túnica de seda azul-clara, uma vestimenta estranha, um tanto quanto andrógina demais para o gosto dela, mas vestiu assim mesmo: já não fazia tanto frio, a chuva lá fora cedera um pouco, transformando-se em fina garoa. Calçou uma sandália de couro cujas amarras entrelaçou pelas pernas bem feitas: ficou grande em seus pés pequenos, mas naquela situação não desejava beleza e sim comodismo. Com a toalha apertou mais uma vez os cabelos úmidos, secando-os um pouco mais. Abriu os armários até encontrar um cobertor e um travesseiro sobressalentes, destrancou a porta e foi até o corredor.

Shura não havia se mexido. Com cuidado, a moça colocou o travesseiro sob sua cabeça e cobriu-o com o cobertor. Sorriu ao perceber que o homem relaxara, sua expressão tranqüilizara-se. Lamentou-se somente por não ter forças para colocá-lo na cama e acomodá-lo melhor. Continuou explorando a casa ampla até que chegou à cozinha: mais uma vez encontrou móveis sóbrios, de um luxo clássico. Abriu a geladeira e pegou a garrafa de leite, abriu os armários e encontrou copos. Sorveu o líquido gelado de uma só vez, com sofreguidão, dando-se conta de que estava faminta.

Um vento forte e frio mais uma vez cortou o ambiente, penetrando em sua pele e em seus ossos, por debaixo do tecido fino. Ela praguejou, e quando se virou para fechar a janela deu de cara com uma figura muito conhecida, mas que ainda assim lhe assustou a ponto de deixar o copo vazio espatifar-se no chão. – Mãe, o que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou entre dentes. Foi até a mulher que invadira a casa e apertou-lhe o braço. – Por que está vestindo essas roupas? E essa máscara? E por que ninguém te atacou ao entrar nesse lugar que dá arrepios de tão vigiado? Eu vi os guardas, eu vi... Mãe, que susto!

A mulher recém-chegada afastou-se da outra bruscamente. – Rosa, eu sou uma amazona. Sou conhecida aqui. A máscara, embora seja um costume antigo, ainda deve ser usada: um homem que vê o rosto de uma amazona ou é amado por ela, ou deve morrer por suas mãos. Eu não menti pra você, Rosa. Nunca.

Rosa arregalou os olhos azuis em surpresa. – Você, uma amazona? Mãe, eu estou um pouco confusa... você sempre me disse que era uma serva do Santuário. Aliás, eu nunca tinha acreditado nisso até que você me provou a existência desse lugar, mas... _você_, uma amazona? Então era por isso que sumia de tempos em tempos?

A mãe suspirou e caminhou até a filha, segurando-lhe pelas mãos. – Eu errei muito, Rosa, muito mesmo. Mas eu nunca, _nunca, _menti sobre seu pai. Ele é um homem cruel, Rosa. Por favor, vamos embora... largamos o carro quebrado aí, eu não dou a mínima pra ele, mesmo! Não quero que você conheça seu pai, Rosa. Se te mantive em segredo até hoje, foi porque tenho certeza de que Afrodite não vai te receber bem, filha.

– Então meu pai é mesmo esse Afrodite, mãe? Aquele homem bonito que dorme no corredor me confundiu com esse... Afrodite. – exclamou a menina, soltando-se das mãos da mãe com fúria. – Meu pai se chama Afrodite, mãe? Que espécie de homem tem esse nome? Que espécie de homem larga uma menina grávida, mãe?

– Homem nenhum, filha. Um menino talvez. Um menino que passou a infância em privação na Groenlândia talvez. Um menino cuja única preocupação sempre foi si mesmo e sua própria beleza, talvez. – afirmou a mãe com voz triste e mãos trêmulas. – Eu não quero recordar certas coisas, filha. Não quero recordar circunstâncias tristes, e não vou fazê-lo. Aqui, Rosa, eu sou uma amazona e vou agir como tal. Você nunca me viu agir, Rosa e, por favor, não me obrigue a fazê-lo contra você. – suspirou a mulher mais velha, resignada. – Você está na décima casa do zodíaco, filha, a sagrada Casa de Capricórnio. O homem bonito que dorme no corredor é Shura, Cavaleiro de Ouro de Capricórnio. Eu o conheci há muitos, muitos anos atrás... éramos crianças... hoje ele deve estar com uns quarenta anos, mais ou menos a idade de seu pai... nunca pensamos que chegaríamos tão longe! – suspirou mais uma vez. Caminhou de costas para a mais nova, olhando para o chão, buscando coragem. – Filha, vou te contar uma coisa antes que você descubra por si só. Afrodite nunca soube que eu estava grávida. Ele não sabe de sua existência.

Os belos olhos de Rosa se encheram de lágrimas. – Você me enganou esse tempo todo, mãe. Eu vou conhecer meu pai e todas as verdades que ele tem para me falar. Você me privou do convívio de meu pai, mãe. Isso não tem perdão.

A amazona virou-se e encarou a filha, seu rosto queimava por trás da máscara fria e inerte. – Você é muito nova, Rosa. E não teve o treinamento que eu tive. Aos quatorze anos eu já lutava para morrer ou matar, e você, aos dezoito, ainda não sabe nada da vida. Você é patética. Eu dei a luz a você com quinze anos, Rosa. Não seja ingrata!

– Não dá para mostrar gratidão a alguém que mentiu pra mim durante a vida inteira, mãe. Seja você uma amazona ou não! – murmurou Rosa calmamente.

– Sobre uma coisa eu nunca menti, filha. – disse a mãe, seca. – Seu nome é Rosa em homenagem a seu pai. Seu pai é um homem lindo, maravilhosamente perfeito, de beleza estonteante mesmo. Mas, tal qual as rosas que ele tanto ama, tem muitos espinhos, e venenosos. É muito difícil lidar com espinhos, Rosa, e eu temo que tenha escolhido muito mal o seu nome: aos poucos, você se transforma nele. Conhecê-lo nessas circunstâncias só vai fazer com que você se afunde ainda mais em amor próprio e crueldade. Eu te mantive longe dele pra que ele não te influenciasse, filha, mas julguei mal: o sangue dele corre em suas veias, afinal. Seu rosto não nega. Eu tentei te poupar, Rosa, mas você não quis ser poupada, então vá em frente. Amanhã de manhã, peça a Shura pra que te leve até Afrodite. E tire suas conclusões por si mesma. – concluiu, magoada. Subiu pela pia e montou na janela da cozinha, preparando-se para sair dali o quanto antes. Olhou para trás e encarou a filha mais uma vez, com olhos ameaçadores que se faziam sentir mesmo por trás da máscara. – Eu estarei no alojamento das amazonas, caso precise de mim. Pergunte a Shura, ele _sabe _onde é.

– O que é venenoso, mãe? Os espinhos de meu pai ou suas palavras ferinas? – murmurou Rosa quando a mãe finalmente saltou pela janela.

Do lado de fora, uma lágrima fria caiu por debaixo da máscara da amazona, enquanto ela saltava alto pelo lugar que há tanto tempo não visitava.

OooOOOooO

O sol surgiu pálido, anunciando mais uma manhã. Mais um dia que, teimosamente, se iniciava para Shura de Capricórnio. Ele abriu os olhos ao sentir a claridade queimar-lhe as retinas por debaixo das pálpebras, sua cabeça latejava e seu estômago reclamava; estava enjoado. Um gosto ruim invadiu sua boca e ele teve vontade de vomitar. Ergueu o tronco e apoiou a cabeça nas duas mãos, fechando os olhos para reabri-los logo em seguida. – Que merda de ressaca! – reclamou em voz alta.

Livrou-se do cobertor e viu com espanto que havia um travesseiro sob si. Não compreendeu muito bem o que havia se passado até que se lembrou de que tinha se encontrado com Afrodite. Lembrou-se de ter pensado que o outro lhe alisava os cabelos. Lembrou até de, lá no fundo, ter desejado ficar com ele, mas sacudiu a cabeça, afastando esses pensamentos.

Levantou-se e foi até a cozinha. A janela estava aberta... Ele nunca esquecia a janela aberta! Observou e recolheu os cacos de vidro quebrado do chão. – Afrodite, fez uma festinha aqui em casa, foi? – perguntou para as paredes. Abriu a geladeira e tirou de lá a garrafa de leite, bem mais vazia do que havia deixado. Quase sorriu. – Esse um depois de velho resolve comprar carro e dar uma de mocinha molhada e indefesa... e ainda por cima bebe meu leite. Eu mereço!

– Bom dia, Shura! – exclamou Rosa, encostada ao batente da porta. – Está melhor?

O espanhol deixou cair a garrafa de leite, que se despedaçou no chão, espalhando o resto do líquido pela cozinha. Abriu e fechou os olhos repetidas vezes, esfregando-os logo em seguida.. Encarou a figura à sua frente: uma mulher bonita, de cabelos loiros e olhos claros, pinta abaixo do olho esquerdo e boca cor de carmim, vestindo uma túnica azul clara e sandálias gregas. Era uma versão mais jovem e levemente mais feminina de Afrodite, os seios não mentiam. – Por Zeus, Afrodite, quem te transformou em mulher? – perguntou, atônito.

Rosa riu encantadoramente, e com uma das mãos colocou uma mecha de cabelo por trás da orelha, num gesto envergonhado. – Meu nome é Rosa, Shura. E, a julgar pela sua confusão, pareço muito com meu pai.

A boca do capricorniano abriu-se na mais pura surpresa. Estupefação, era isso que se lia na expressão do espanhol. Mas a voz doce e os traços de Rosa estavam ali, fazendo-se presentes, lembrando a ele de que não, aquilo não era um pesadelo estranho de quem bebera demais na noite anterior. – Rosa? – ele perguntou, sentando-se numa das seis cadeiras em volta da mesa circular em madeira clara. Apontou para a moça. – Filha... do Afrodite? – perguntou, e sua voz saiu quase sarcástica. Ele se permitiu rir como há muito tempo não fazia.

– Eu disse alguma coisa errada? – perguntou Rosa, sem entender muito bem a reação de Shura, que ria a ponto de pequenas lágrimas escorrerem por seus olhos verdes. Sentou-se à mesa também, de frente para o espanhol. – Shura, eu preciso de sua ajuda. Meu pai, ele... ele não sabe que eu existo.

Aos poucos o capricorniano se controlou. Franziu o cenho, unindo as duas sobrancelhas. – Como você me conhece? E de onde você surgiu, menina? Você é uma versão mais delicada do Afrodite. Olha que eu nunca imaginei que isso fosse possível! – exclamou divertido.

Rosa apertou os lábios, não estava gostando daquela conversa. – Foi minha mãe que me disse quem você era. E ela disse pra pedir pra que você me levasse até meu pai. Não vou te explicar de onde eu surgi antes que explique isso a ele, que é o mais interessado.

– Menina, você está usando minhas roupas, dormiu em minha casa e bebeu do meu leite. – afirmou Shura, dobrando o corpo por sobre a mesa a fim de se aproximar de Rosa. – E eu sou um homem bastante poderoso, você definitivamente não está em posição de fazer exigências aqui.

– Você é o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Capricórnio, defensor da décima casa do zodíaco, Shura. – pontuou Rosa pacientemente. – Minha mãe é uma amazona, mas não sei te dizer a constelação. Até ontem, achei que ela tinha sido uma simples serva do Santuário que tivesse caído na lábia de meu pai... eu nem sei mais o que pensar, a única coisa que sei é que quero muito conhecer meu pai.

– Bom, se sua mãe é uma amazona, menos mal. – Shura disse alto, mais para se tranqüilizar do que para afirmar qualquer coisa para a moça à sua frente. Esfregou a têmpora, apoiando em seguida os cotovelos na mesa. Encarou Rosa nos olhos, olhos muito verdes encontrando com olhos muito azuis. Estava sério e compenetrado, voltara a ser o mesmo de sempre. – É Rosa, né? – perguntou e a garota meneou a cabeça afirmativamente. – Que nome mais apropriado! – exclamou o espanhol. Suspirou. – Enfim, Rosa, o que eu quero te dizer é que Afrodite não é uma pessoa comum. Afrodite é um homem muito bonito, mas muito cruel. Ele sabe machucar as pessoas, tanto física quanto psicologicamente. Ele só pensa em si mesmo, e em mais ninguém. É justo à sua maneira, é um combatente valoroso, mas ainda assim é um homem perigoso e insensível. Tem certeza de que quer conhecê-lo? Não pense que ele vai morrer de amores por você...

Rosa sentiu os olhos marejarem. – Minha mãe me disse a mesma coisa antes de partir ontem à noite. Começo a pensar se ela não tem razão, mas... sim, eu quero conhecer Afrodite. Ele é meu pai, afinal. Tanto eu quanto ele temos esse direito, não temos?

Shura suspirou. Levantou-se e apoiou as mãos na mesa, fazendo um arco com as costas e levando o rosto muito próximo ao rosto de Rosa. – Você é quem sabe. Mas não diga que não foi avisada. Eu vou tomar um banho e depois nós subimos até Peixes. Dê um jeito nessa cozinha enquanto isso. – disse categórico. Girou sobre os calcanhares e sumiu pelos corredores, deixando Rosa sozinha com seus medos e incertezas.

OooOOOooO

Subiram intermináveis degraus até chegarem à décima primeira casa do zodíaco. Cada degrau que vencia, Rosa sentia o coração acelerar um pouco mais. Enrubescia, o rosto queimava. As mãos suavam e tremiam. A respiração alterava-se cada vez mais. Esfregava e estralava os dedos, abria e fechava os olhos. Rosa estava visivelmente descompassada. A seu lado, Shura mantinha-se impassível: sisudo, austero, calado. Mas estava curioso, agora que o susto havia passado: não havia a menor dúvida de que a moça dizia a verdade, ela era o próprio Afrodite remoçado e mais baixo! E, então, quem era a mãe dela? Uma amazona... qual? Em que circunstância ela tinha sido gerada? Como Afrodite reagiria à presença da filha? Ele não era dos mais altruístas...

Shura parou à porta de Aquário e sorriu para Rosa. Ela lhe fazia ter vontade de sorrir, era uma triste verdade. Aquela situação era-lhe agradável por motivos nos quais o espanhol não desejava nem pensar. Fez um gesto com a mão direita, indicando que Rosa também parasse. Apontou para as pilastras gregas à sua frente. – Casa de Aquário. Camus é seu guardião. Ele é o mago da água e do gelo. Francês de nascimento, russo de criação. Passamos um tempo juntos no inferno...

– Você diz isso como se dissesse que tomou um copo d'água ontem à noite... – murmurou Rosa, sem saber o que sentir diante daquela afirmação. – E meu pai, esteve lá com vocês?

O capricorniano riu. – Rosa, depois que tudo isso passar vá até minha casa que eu lhe conto tudo. Tem muita, muita coisa que você precisa saber. Saga de Gêmeos seria um melhor contador de histórias do que eu, mas eu prometo que vou tentar.

– Combinado. – respondeu a moça, estremecendo. – Minha boca está seca...

Shura sorriu de canto de boca e passou as mãos pelos cabelos sempre desgrenhados. – Podemos pedir um copo d'água pra Camus, se ele nos deixar passar. – afirmou. Deu dois passos em direção à entrada da décima primeira casa. – Camus de Aquário, aqui é Shura de Capricórnio quem pede passagem. Trago uma pessoa comigo, de confiança. Permite-nos? – perguntou e deu dois passos para trás, posicionando-se logo à frente de Rosa.

Segundos preciosos se passaram sem que nada acontecesse. Até mesmo a brisa que vinha soprando do mar de repente desapareceu. O silêncio imperava, o que só serviu para deixar Rosa ainda mais nervosa. – É isso? Ele não tem de aparecer perfeitamente vestido numa linda armadura dourada e permitir nossa passagem ou então morrer tentando nos impedir?

– O que sua mãe andou lhe contando? – perguntou Shura, espantado. "Quem será sua mãe, menina? Preciso dar uma passada no alojamento das amazonas hoje à noite...", pensou calado.

Uma figura imponente surgiu à entrada da Casa de Aquário, desviando o espanhol de seus pensamentos. Era um homem de longos cabelos ruivos e olhos de um azul forte, azul-safira. Trajava uma armadura dourada resplandecente. – Shura? Por que quer passar e... por que Afrodite não se anunciou para descer? – perguntou o aquariano, olhando para o alto do Santuário e para baixo. – Como eu deixei você passar sem ser anunciado, Afrodite? – indagou, boquiaberto.

Rosa e Shura suspiraram em uníssono e trocaram um olhar cúmplice. Rosa se adiantou dois passos. – Meu nome é Rosa e, a julgar pela sua confusão, pareço muito com meu pai. Acho que vou gravar essa frase para usar em ocasiões futuras...

– Agradeça por só ter Camus entre Afrodite e eu. Se Mu tivesse te recolhido, certamente você teria mais problemas. – humor negro era um dos fortes do capricorniano, os que lhe eram mais próximos sabiam disso. Talvez somente Aiolos houvesse sabido disso. – É verdade, Camus. A menina é filha de Afrodite com uma amazona que ainda não consegui identificar. Precisamos passar, pois Rosa precisa falar com ele.

– M-mas... – o ruivo parecia não compreender nada daquela situação. Caminhava de um lado para o outro com as mãos por trás das costas. – Não entendo... Como o Afrodite tem uma filha? Como ele escondeu sua existência por todos esses anos, menina? Somos todos discretos em nossas vidas, mas o cosmo por vezes não permite que escondamos muita coisa uns dos outros...

– Ele não sabe que eu existo. – explicou Rosa. Subiu correndo até onde estava Camus e segurou-lhe as mãos, fitando-o com olhos de súplica. – Senhor Camus, por favor, deixe-me passar. Preciso falar com meu pai.

Camus encarou com olhos gélidos a menina. Leu a alma de Rosa, decifrou-lhe o ser até o mais recôndito pensamento. Ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Talvez você encontre em Afrodite o que procura. É isso que me preocupa. – desviou os olhos da moça e encarou Shura, que lhe fez um discreto sinal afirmativo. – Você tem minha permissão para passar.

Rosa entrou, mas Camus permaneceu estático à porta. Quando Shura passou por si, agarrou o braço do espanhol. – Se algo de ruim acontecer, nos avise. Não sei como Afrodite reagiria a uma pessoa igual a ele, isto é, tão bela quanto ele, caminhando por aí.

– Também me preocupo, Camus. Mas que seja, ela não sossegaria até que encontrasse com ele. Eu a entendo. – afirmou o capricorniano. – E você pareceu entrar na alma da menina, como você fez aquilo?

O aquariano bufou. – Cosmo, Shura. Você deveria saber que filho de cavaleiro também tem cosmo poderoso...

– Será que ele já sentiu a presença dela? – perguntou Shura, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Camus deu de ombros. Ouviram Rosa chamar pelo espanhol. – Eu vou agora. Obrigado por nos dar passagem.

Camus meneou a cabeça e ficou parado, assistindo aos dois sumindo pelas escadas do Santuário.

OooOOOooO

Conforme ia se aproximando da décima segunda casa, Rosa, ao contrário do que se poderia imaginar, foi se acalmando. Sua feição tornou-se serena, plácida. Seus passos, mais regulares e sua respiração, mais ritmada. Sua face voltou ao tom marmóreo que lhe ficava tão bem. O único sinal de excitação visível vinha de seus olhos, que brilhavam mais intensamente do que o normal. Shura não deixou de observar a mudança em sua acompanhante e se perguntou como alguém que conheceria o pai após dezoito anos sem sequer saber o nome dele poderia se sentir daquela forma. Estancou diante da Casa de Peixes e fez o mesmo sinal com a mão que fizera diante de Aquário. – É aqui, Rosa.

A moça sorriu abertamente. – Não estou com medo, ou mesmo nervosa, Shura. Sinto algo dentro de mim, algo que não sei bem definir o que é, mas que está em sintonia com meu pai. Não entendo ao certo, mas sinto-o comigo. É estranho demais para explicar em palavras.

– Camus tinha razão. Filho de cavaleiro também tem cosmo poderoso. – afirmou e quase sorriu diante da surpresa esboçada pela menina. Caminhou dois passos à frente. – Afrodite de Peixes, aqui é Shura de Capricórnio. Trouxe alguém comigo que precisa lhe falar.

Mais segundos preciosos se passaram sem que nada acontecesse. Mas agora Rosa sorria, exalava felicidade. Não se importava com nada do que haviam dito sua mãe, Shura ou Camus. Em seu âmago, tinha a certeza inabalável de que seu pai iria lhe receber muito bem. Respirou fundo: ao longe, pôde sentir um leve odor adocicado de rosas. Foi nesse momento que ele surgiu: um homem alto, de longos cabelos dourados, olhos azuis como cristais, lábios cor de carmim e uma pinta logo abaixo do olho esquerdo. Trazia uma rosa vermelha à boca e sua armadura dourada reluzia ao sol, ofuscando sua vista e a de Shura. – O que você quer... S-shura? – Afrodite arregalou os olhos, mal acreditando no que via. Permaneceu imóvel, estático.

Rosa deu alguns passos à frente, até chegar bem próxima ao pai. Apertou as mãos dele nas suas e fitou-lhe nos olhos. Ficaram assim durante algum tempo, sem dizer absolutamente nada, estudando-se mutuamente. – Eu estava passando por aqui ontem à noite, durante a tempestade, e meu carro quebrou. Pensei que você pudesse me ajudar a encontrar uma solução para esse problema. – disse Rosa. Era difícil dizer o que realmente queria.

Afrodite tomou a rosa que trazia nos lábios e colocou acima da orelha da menina, enfeitando-lhe os cabelos. – De repente eu comecei a me sentir muito bem esta manhã. Era como se estivesse ligado a algo superior, uma sensação de pertencimento a algo maior me preencheu. Eu não imaginei o que pudesse ser, até agora. Isso é alguma espécie de encontro com minha própria consciência? Algum deus ataca o Santuário? Algum golpe que eu desconheço? – perguntou o pisciano, visivelmente estupefato.

– Não, Afrodite. – retrucou Rosa. Suspirou fundo. – Sou apenas eu. Rosa.

O pisciano circundou a menina, estudando-a de cima abaixo, ao mesmo tempo em que Shura, não se sentindo mais necessário, desapareceu dali sem deixar rastros. Afrodite parou em frente a Rosa e piscou-lhe marotamente. – Rosa? Seu nome é Rosa? Quantos anos você tem?

– Tenho dezoito anos. Fui criada muito longe daqui, num país distante, mas aprendi o grego com minha mãe. – respondeu a menina. – Pena que não pude aprender a língua natal de meu pai, não convivi com ele.

– Entendo... – respondeu Afrodite. – Rosa, por acaso alguma vez lhe falaram sobre rosas e espinhos venenosos?

A garota sorriu e suspirou aliviada. – Sim, algumas vezes. Muitas vezes me disseram que as rosas são magníficas, lindas, perfeitas, mas que têm muitos espinhos. E que com espinhos é difícil de lidar. Minha mãe me deu esse nome por causa de meu pai. Ela dizia que meu pai era como uma rosa. – respondeu a menina, de olhos marejados.

– Ter te dado esse nome deve ter sido o único acerto de sua mãe durante toda a vida dela. – retrucou Afrodite. – Carro quebrado, você disse? Vamos até seu carro. Você precisa de ajuda. Eu nunca pude te ajudar, e talvez não possa agora, já que carros não estão entre meus maiores conhecimentos. Se você precisasse cuidar de uma rosa... mas sabe, dizem que nas horas difíceis, os pais socorrem os filhos, não é?

Um nó se formou na garganta de Rosa. Sua boca secou ainda mais. Ela apertou forte a mão de Afrodite. – Eu adoraria. Meu pai nunca esteve por perto para me ajudar, e essa ausência não é culpa dele. Você me acompanharia até lá?

– Certamente. – respondeu o pisciano, sem muita emoção. Mas ele sorria abertamente, um sorriso lindo. Rosa olhava para Afrodite num misto de surpresa e admiração. Estava comovida: não houvera sido à toa que tanto Shura quanto Camus haviam lhe tomado por seu pai. Olhar para Afrodite era como olhar para um espelho turvo, que mostrasse a própria imagem invertida. O pisciano tomou a mão de Rosa na sua. – Vamos descer. Tem pessoas que eu quero que você conheça.

-X-X-X-

_Talvez caiba aqui uma pequena interferência deste narrador que, embora queira, não consegue se distanciar dos fatos narrados. Não sou jornalista, narro a minha história, e não há como não me emocionar recordando de certos acontecimentos. Não, eu não sou o ser insensível que vocês pensam. Ou melhor, eu sou sim. Mas não quando envolve Rosa._

_Estava aqui pensando em qual seria o clímax de minha história. Com certeza, pensam vocês, deve ser a revelação da mãe de Rosa. Descobrir, finalmente, a identidade da amazona que teve o privilégio indescritível de passar uma noite em meus braços. Descobrir a mulher que teve a honra inigualável de gerar em seu ventre meu legado de sangue e carne. Mas não, esse não será o clímax. Saber a identidade da mulher que me enganou durante dezoito anos não pode ser o clímax de minha história. A história é minha, afinal. Está mais é para anticlímax._

_E, por essa razão, vou dizer aqui, francamente, a identidade da vadia. Desculpem-me pelo vocabulário chulo, foi um lapso que não se repetirá. Mas, como eu disse, não sou um narrador isento. Não sou nada isento nos fatos que envolvem Rosa, afinal._

_Para lhes contar quem é a mãe do anjo, devo voltar no tempo. E bem mais do que os dezoito anos de Rosa. Na verdade, vou voltar bem mais. Muito mais. Afinal, essa é minha história e, até agora, pouco falei de mim. Vocês já estavam até estranhando que Narciso ainda não tivesse falado de si mesmo, não é? Ora, não sejam patéticos. Acharam mesmo que eu ia preferir falar de Shura de Capricórnio do que de mim? Patéticos..._

_Pois bem, eu nasci na Suécia, numa pequena vila turística da qual já esqueci o nome há muito tempo. Pouco me lembro daqueles tempos, na verdade. O que mais me recordo é do frio, do frio intenso, congelante, que entrava em meus ossos e me fazia tremer. Eu morava numa casa a beira mar e, até onde me lembro, meu pai era pescador. Eu tinha mãe e irmãos, mas não sei onde estão, ou mesmo qual era meu nome. Um dia, acredito eu, quando tinha cerca de três ou quatro anos, um homem passou por minha vila. Anos depois ele me disse que fora até lá guiado por meu cosmo, que clamava por Atena. Eu acredito nele. Desde pequeno era diferente: eu sempre, sempre tive consciência de minha beleza. Sempre soube haver sido agraciado pelos deuses com o mais precioso dom que alguém poderia ter. Talvez eu soubesse já, no momento de minha concepção, que não poderia restringir minha vida ao pequeno universo em que vivia. Passei a usar de charme e sedução para conquistar pequenos favores: doces e afagos das garotas mais velhas. _

_Até que o homem misterioso chegou. No início, ele tentou convencer meus pais a me deixarem ir com ele. Perguntava a mim o que eu queria, e eu realmente me sentia atraído pela vida que ele poderia me proporcionar. Cosmo, isso não tem explicação. Da mesma forma que Rosa e eu nos sentimos ligados na manhã em que nos conhecemos, eu me senti ligado ao homem estranho que surgiu para me buscar. Diante de todas as recusas de meus pais, o homem não teve dúvidas: na calada da noite, raptou-me e sumiu, desapareceu diante da vista de todos. Anos depois descobri que aquele truque tinha nome: cosmo. _

_O homem me levou para a Groenlândia, uma ilha enorme e congelada ao norte da América. Descobri ser ele um cavaleiro de Atena, o cavaleiro de prata da constelação de Lagarto. Observando-o melhor, vi que seus traços eram perfeitos: ele também era um homem muito belo, tinha cabelos curtos escuros e olhos bem mais azuis que os meus, porte atlético. Eu quis ser como ele, e ele me prometeu que eu o seria. Seu nome era Gilles, e ele foi meu mestre. _

_Gilles me treinou nas artes da luta. Me deixava ao relento, nu, na neve, para adquirir resistência. Quando eu o questionava sobre o treinamento desumano, ele me respondia com todas as letras que eu não era humano, que eu era divino. E que todo deus passa por provações para merecer sua divindade. Anos depois eu aprendi que Gilles fazia isso porque era necessário: afinal, ele treinava um superior. Para alguém tão confiante em si mesmo quanto ele, não deve ter sido fácil. Para mim, não teria sido._

_Foi meu mestre quem me chamou de Afrodite. "Um garoto tão belo quanto você não deve ser chamado por outro nome", ele disse. "Daqui pra frente, você será somente, e para sempre, Afrodite". Eu nunca o desobedeci. _

_Para completar meu treinamento e ganhar a tão sonhada armadura de Peixes, eu deveria fazer crescer rosas na Groenlândia. Ora, imaginem vocês eu tentando plantar uma roseira no gelo! Demorou, mas eu aprendi: não se tratava de botânica, mas sim de cosmo. Cosmo... essa força maravilhosa que nos move, que nos une às nossas constelações, que queima e nos permite ser divinos! Nós, os cavaleiros de Atena! Quando finalmente me dei conta disso, venci minha tarefa: naquela manhã, a choupana fria amanheceu rodeada por rosas vermelhas, brancas e negras, as mais belas de todas._

_Gilles, então, deu meu treinamento por terminado. Permaneci ainda algum tempo na ilha, aprendendo a filosofia de ser um cavaleiro de Atena: proteger a deusa, proteger a ordem e a justiça! Um dia, meu mestre sumiu. Passou alguns meses fora e, quando retornou, trouxe mais um garoto com ele: um menino francês de traços delicados e voz adocicada. Eu o odiei assim que pousei meus olhos nele. Ao novo garoto, mestre Gilles chamou de Misty. Assim que Misty chegou, eu fui levado até a Grécia, ao Santuário de Atena. Eu tinha oito anos àquela época._

_Foi Saga de Gêmeos quem me recepcionou. Aiolos de Sagitário e ele eram os cavaleiros de ouro mais velhos do Santuário, e nós os obedecíamos. Vivemos algum tempo em harmonia, até que algo aconteceu: Saga desapareceu e Aiolos foi assassinado por Shura, seu melhor amigo, a mando do Grande Mestre. Aiolos mostrou-se um traidor._

_Nessa época eu conheci meu melhor amigo. Bom, não que eu e ele tenhamos lá muitos amigos, ou mesmo que não mataríamos um ao outro se preciso fosse, mas Máscara da Morte de Câncer e eu criamos uma empatia mútua. Treinávamos juntos, estudávamos juntos... e, juntos, descobrimos que a justiça deve ser assegurada pela força. Foi por esse motivo que nos apresentamos ao Grande Mestre, que já desconfiávamos ser o desaparecido Saga, e nos colocamos ao seu serviço. Saga nos aceitou de braços abertos._

_Anos se passaram, eu já era um adulto agora. Para muitas missões eu fui mandado. Para diversos cantos do mundo eu viajei. Numa dessas vezes, Saga mandou-me até a base de Cote D'Azur, na França, descobrir onde estava a fidelidade de meu antigo mestre, que se tornara comandante-em-chefe da base mais agradável que tínhamos. Chegando lá, encontrei Misty terminando seu treinamento. Misty havia se tornado um garoto muito bonito, como eu temia. Eu cheguei à base bem a tempo de ouvir Gilles dizer-lhe que ele era o garoto mais belo que já tinha treinado. Aquilo foi uma afronta! Não bastasse levá-lo ao sol enquanto eu só tive o gelo, tinha de dizer ainda que o outro era o mais belo? Mestre Gilles morreu sem saber de onde veio a rosa branca que lhe perfurou o coração. Misty me agradeceu, pois assim foi alçado à categoria de cavaleiro de prata e herdou a armadura de Lagarto, e não precisou se preocupar com a possibilidade de ser um cavaleiro de bronze. Escória dos cavaleiros, os de bronze! Ao menos era o que se pensava à época. O tempo, inclemente, provou-nos que estávamos errados, mas agora isso não importa. Misty e eu carregamos o corpo de Gilles até a Grécia e o enterramos no cemitério do Santuário, com honrarias. Nunca ninguém soube a verdade, pois para Saga eu disse que era ele um insurreto. _

_Logo após a morte de Gilles, Saga me chamou até o salão do Grande Mestre. Lá ele me confessou suas preocupações com Daidaros de Cefeu, o Mestre da Ilha de Andrômeda a quem foram confiados alguns aprendizes que iriam concorrer por armaduras de bronze. Segundo Saga, Daidaros andava muito indócil e desobediente às suas ordens. Então ele mandou a mim, Afrodite de Peixes, até a Ilha de Andrômeda. Eu deveria passar algum tempo lá, supervisionando, mas sem criar atritos ou desconfianças por parte do cavaleiro de prata. Eu era perfeito para a missão: solícito, elegante, misterioso, belo e cruel demais para fazer algo que não fosse perfeitamente calculado. Na verdade, eu era felino demais para ser percebido por eles. Se eu quisesse, ninguém me veria. Foi o que eu fiz: caminhei nas sombras, tornei-me uma delas._

_Foi lá, na Ilha de Andrômeda, que conheci aquela que viria a ser a mãe de Rosa. Foi numa tarde. A menina corria mascarada pela Ilha e eu achei que seduzi-la talvez fosse uma boa forma de angariar informações para o Grande Mestre. A princípio não tinha a intenção de consumar nada. Eu sou Afrodite, o ser mais belo que já pisou este mundo, e ninguém na terra é digno o suficiente para ter a mim, nem que seja somente por uma noite. Mas eu fui levado por uma curiosidade banal, talvez por influência de Máscara da Morte e suas descrições de sexo e violação, seguidas por mortes dolorosas e cabeças penduradas na Casa de Câncer. Eu acabei me deitando com June de Camaleão. Fui eu, Afrodite de Peixes, seu primeiro homem. _

_Vocês devem me achar um sádico. Eu tinha vinte e dois anos naquela época, June tinha apenas quatorze. Era uma bela garota, June, embora um pouco masculinizada demais: nós dois, juntos, formamos um belo paradoxo. Eu não sou sádico. Sádico é Máscara da Morte, eu sou o lado cruel e insensível da dupla. Não usem a concepção de idade de vocês para tratar de nós, cavaleiros e amazonas de Atena. Nós envelhecemos rápido, e morremos jovens. Vivemos rápido, nossos corpos são sempre os mais belos a serem devorados pelos vermes, que jamais experimentarão melhores entranhas em suas curtas vidas. Acho que eu tenho conversado demais com Máscara da Morte..._

_Depois da noite que passamos juntos, eu deitei June em meu ombro e ela sorriu. Estava sem a máscara e não tentou me assassinar. Eu não a culpo, apaixonar-se por mim não é nada difícil. Atitude completamente compreensível. June me disse então tudo o que precisava saber, talvez impressionada demais com o cavaleiro de ouro deitado a seu lado para pensar que poderia estar condenando seu mestre à morte. _

_Fui embora assim que ela adormeceu e relatei tudo a Saga de Gêmeos. O Grande Mestre então enviou Milo de Escorpião, o militar mais caxias que já conheci, para destruir a Ilha. Claro que ele também me enviou, para assegurar que Milo não metesse os pés pelas mãos. Saga sempre foi sábio... realmente meus dons foram necessários. Uma rosa vermelha jazia ao lado de Daidaros quando Milo lhe desferiu o último golpe. Aquela foi a última vez que eu vi June de Camaleão. Foi pouco tempo depois de termos ficado juntos, por isso não reparei em sua gravidez._

_Soube depois que June voltou para a Etiópia, onde deu à luz a Rosa. Criou a filha lá, levando uma vida dupla como mulher da alta casta etíope e amazona de bronze de Atena. Ela nunca contou a verdade sobre mim, ou sobre o que tinha acontecido entre nós, para ninguém. Nem mesmo para Rosa._

_Muito se passou depois disso tudo: a insurreição dos cavaleiros de bronze, minha morte, meu retorno como espectro de Hades, minha morte, minha ressurreição, minha morte, meu aprisionamento por Ártemis, minha liberdade por Atena, a luta contra Zeus, minha morte, minha ressurreição, a paz entre os deuses. E eu e os outros chegamos a uma idade que jamais sonhamos atingir. _

_E _voilà_, agora vocês sabem tudo o que precisam saber sobre a origem de Rosa. Chega ao fim o anticlímax de minha história. Quanto ao clímax... bem, tudo tem sua hora. E vocês precisam saber, afinal, qual foi a reação dos outros cavaleiros à chegada da flor mais bela de meu jardim. Minha Rosa mais perfeita._

-X-X-X-

De mãos dadas, Afrodite e Rosa começaram a descer calmamente as escadas que levariam à entrada do Santuário. Ambos sorriam sem medos nem falsos moralismos: sabiam serem pai e filha e sabiam também que, embora o sentimento já existisse para os dois, iria demorar um tanto até que se acostumassem àquela idéia. Afrodite sentia a mão de Rosa suar e tremer um pouco e, ao contrário de recriminá-la por ser fraca e emotiva, apenas anotou mentalmente que teria uma série de lições a ensinar à sua filha.

_Sua filha... _Afrodite apertou os olhos e sorriu um pouco mais ao se dar conta da força daquele pensamento. Ele não se sentiu enciumado por Rosa ser tão bela quanto ele, não: no momento em que pousou os olhos na moça, sentiu-se feliz e completo. Finalmente tudo pelo que passara havia sido recompensado. Ele deixaria no mundo sua semente, uma mulher à sua imagem e semelhança. Regozijava-se com a idéia de que ele, talvez, seria o patriarca de uma geração de homens e mulheres tão belos que seriam divinos, anjos a pisarem a terra e darem esperança aos homens, esperança de que havia algo melhor. E talvez assim fossem eles os fortes, eles os fortes que, enfim, conseguiriam impor a justiça e a paz.

Alcançar a paz tão almejada através da beleza. Nada poderia ser mais justo.

O pai apertou ainda mais a mão da filha e virou o rosto, encarando o perfil delicado de moça recém saída da adolescência. Então imaginou aquele anjo ao qual ele tinha gerado entregando-se a alguém a fim de dar continuidade à linhagem e sentiu-se enojado. Não, Rosa não deveria pertencer a ninguém. Mas, então, não haveria mais os descendentes de Afrodite a pisar a terra... O pisciano abriu e fechou os olhos, suspirando. A continuidade era necessária, portanto o sacrifício era necessário. Rosa se sacrificaria de bom grado por ele, não restava dúvidas disso.

– O que foi? – perguntou a menina. – Você está aéreo e parou de repente.

– Não foi nada... – tornou Afrodite com feição séria. – Chegamos em Aquário. Mas não se preocupe, vou pular toda a formalidade... – sorriu. O Cavaleiro de Peixes elevou o cosmo, e Rosa admirou-se com a luz dourada que envolveu seu pai, tornando-o ainda mais belo, algo que a menina jamais imaginou ser possível. – Pronto, todo o Santuário agora sabe que eu vou descer até a entrada. E que você, minha filha, está comigo.

Rosa chorou. Foi a primeira vez que um homem a havia chamado de filha, e ela sentira falta disso durante toda sua curta vida. Continuaram andando e atravessaram a Casa de Aquário. Camus permaneceu quieto a observá-los, sem dizer uma só palavra. Mais passos e finalmente chegaram em Capricórnio, que estava vazia: ambos se perguntaram onde estaria Shura, mas nada disseram um ao outro.

A menina continuava chorando. De quando em quando soluçava mais forte, gemendo baixinho. Afrodite estancou de repente, entre as casas de Capricórnio e Sagitário e, com olhos faiscantes e dentes crispados, encarou a filha. – Não chore dessa forma, Rosa. Chorar demonstra fraqueza, e você não é fraca. Você é minha filha, meu legado, e isso te dá um poder indescritível. Eu vou te ensinar tudo, mas tudo tem seu tempo. Por ora, limite-se a tentar se controlar. – ordenou com voz fria.

Rosa estremeceu. Viu na voz de seu pai uma frieza que não imaginou ser possível. Por um momento pensou em sua mãe, e em como deveria ter sido difícil para uma garota de quatorze anos ter sido descartada assim pelo primeiro homem que a tocou. Baixou os olhos. – S-sim... – murmurou baixinho, controlando-se para não mais soluçar.

Afrodite suspirou. Caminhou uma meia lua até ficar de frente para a filha. Olhou-a demoradamente e tocou pela primeira vez em seu rosto. – Sua pele está gelada... – limitou-se a dizer, num primeiro momento. Até que suspirou profundamente. – Temos muito a aprender um com o outro. Eu não tenho jeito com pessoas, Rosa. Não espere isso de mim.

Ele tinha razão. Não adiantava Rosa esperar por algo que ele não era. Não adiantava nada tentar mudar um homem que havia vivido tanta coisa. Não adiantava tentar mudar um homem que havia sobrevivido até então daquela maneira. Não era possível que Afrodite se tornasse um pai amoroso. Ele poderia se tornar um pai. Era um começo.

Ao passarem pela nona casa Seiya, o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Sagitário, arregalou os olhos e fez alguma gracinha que foi sumariamente ignorada por Afrodite, que simplesmente continuou andando e obrigou Rosa a fazer o mesmo. O sagitariano, entretanto, passou a segui-los e o defensor da décima segunda casa do zodíaco não foi capaz de impedi-lo, para sua infelicidade.

Passaram por Escorpião e Milo, Cavaleiro de Ouro daquela casa, deixou-se cair sentado numa poltrona ao vê-los. Seiya fez mais uma gracinha, que mais uma vez foi ignorada, inclusive pelo escorpiano. Milo também decidiu segui-los.

A próxima casa era a Casa de Libra, vazia, pois Shiryu estava fora em missão. Em Virgem, depararam-se com Shun, que penteava os cabelos com cuidado. O virginiano sorriu ao vê-los e expressou os votos de que a filha pudesse ensinar ao pai sobre o amor e sentimentos puros. Afrodite ergueu uma sobrancelha em sinal de descaso e continuou caminhando; Shun também pôs-se a segui-los. Em Leão encontraram Aiolia e Marin: os dois igualmente se surpreenderam e também se decidiram por acompanhar o grupo.

Em frente à quarta casa do zodíaco Afrodite parou, obrigando todos os outros a fazerem o mesmo. Ele sorriu e se dirigiu para Rosa, continuando a ignorar todos os outros presentes. – Aqui mora Máscara da Morte de Câncer. Talvez ele possa ser considerado o único amigo que eu tenho.

– Que espécie de nome é Máscara da Morte? – perguntou Rosa, franzindo o cenho.

– Digamos que se trata mais de um título do que de um nome... – o próprio Cavaleiro de Câncer respondeu, surgindo resplandecente em sua armadura dourada. Pousou uma mão no ombro de Afrodite e trocou com ele um olhar cúmplice. – Quando Shura passou por aqui dizendo que o sonho de todos os cavaleiros de nossa geração havia se tornado realidade, eu não acreditei... – informou rindo de canto de boca, ironicamente. Um olhar do pisciano e Máscara da Morte entendeu muito bem a pergunta muda que o outro lhe fazia com aqueles olhos azuis. – Afrodite em versão feminina. Quando adolescentes, rezávamos para que algo acontecesse e você virasse mulher, Afrodite.

O pisciano cerrou os punhos e os olhos. Sua jugular saltava, latejava conforme sua raiva aumentava a cada segundo. – Máscara da Morte, quer morrer? Sabe que te mataria sem hesitar, não sabe?

– Sei, eu também faria o mesmo! Mas convenhamos, Afrodite, neste Santuário em que as mulheres são obrigadas a usar máscara e os homens a conviverem durante tanto tempo juntos, era natural que o mais delicado de todos virasse objeto de desejo... – gargalhou o canceriano. – Mas guarde sua raiva para Shura, afinal foi ele quem disse isso.

O loiro levantou os olhos. – Dessa vez passa, Máscara da Morte. Venha, nos acompanhe você também. – ordenou. Rindo, o italiano não o desobedeceu.

E duas informações daquela conversa não saíram nunca mais dos pensamentos de Rosa: em primeiro lugar, seu pai seria capaz de assassinar o melhor amigo por uma besteira qualquer; em segundo lugar e mais importante, Shura a achara atraente.

Passaram pela terceira casa também sem problemas, não se sabia onde andava Saga de Gêmeos. Em Touro, Aldebaran os recebeu sorrindo, mas não os seguiu. Já em Áries um amável Kiki, cavaleiro daquela casa, foi o único que cumprimentou a menina diretamente. Seguiu-os também.

Ao chegarem todos à entrada do Santuário, Afrodite estancou novamente e olhou para trás. Olhou nos olhos de cada um daqueles que o haviam seguido. – Patéticos, todos vocês! – repreendeu. – Rosa, leve-me até seu carro!

OooOOOooO

Quando Afrodite, Rosa e os outros chegaram ao carro, encontraram-no com o capô aberto e o motor em pleno funcionamento. Um homem encostado ao carro sorria francamente. – Ora, Shura, vejo que chegou primeiro... – comentou o pisciano, com raiva nos olhos bonitos. Sua face muito branca avermelhara-se levemente, e o lábio inferior tremia um pouco: Afrodite estava nervoso.

Shura sorriu de canto de boca. – Como Cavaleiro de Atena, estou sempre pronto a ajudar...

– Ora não me venha com essa! – bufou Afrodite. – Ainda mais você, que nunca sai de casa, Shura!

– E você não está sendo elegante, Peixes. – repreendeu o espanhol. – Nunca se deixa uma donzela em apuros. Ainda mais uma tão bela.

– Você está passando dos limites, Shura. – pontuou um sensato Aldebaran, fazendo-se ouvir em meio à multidão.

Afrodite pensou seriamente em enviar um buquê de rosas para Shura ali mesmo, em frente a todos os outros. A história entre os dois era antiga: Shura sempre fora muito taciturno, mas sua sisudez aumentou exponencialmente depois que o capricorniano assassinara Aiolos de Sagitário, seu melhor amigo, a mando de Saga de Gêmeos, que à época se passava por Grande Mestre do Santuário. Afrodite e Máscara da Morte sabiam da verdadeira identidade do usurpador e não lhe alertaram a tempo, e por isso Shura não os perdoava. Mas havia algo a mais por trás de todo aquele ódio, talvez um ciúme de Máscara da Morte e uma vontade por Afrodite que Shura não era capaz de admitir nem para si mesmo.

Quando o capricorniano viu Rosa, virginalmente sorrindo para si sob o batente de sua porta, seu coração disparou. Shura viu na menina a chance de, talvez, nem que fosse por um só momento, ser feliz. Viu seus medos e suas angústias, seus temores e seus segredos, tudo se esvair bem em frente a seus olhos e tomar a forma de uma linda mulher, linda como Afrodite. Naquele momento ele decidiu fazer o que estivesse ao seu alcance para que a felicidade não lhe escapasse mais uma vez. Não depois de tudo o que havia vivido, não depois de ter conhecido o inferno e retornado. Não.

Ele sorriu para Rosa e ajeitou os cabelos desgrenhados. Pegou o maço de cigarros no bolso da camisa e acendeu um dele, num gesto que a menina não conseguiu não achar extremamente sensual. Shura era sexy e perigoso, ou melhor dizendo, perigosamente sexy para seus padrões adolescentes. Ela corou quando ele passou por ela e por seu pai, lançando-lhe um olhar felino cheio de malícia. Parou às costas dos dois e, sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção na voz rouca, murmurou: – O carro está consertado. – e continuou a andar, sumindo da visão de todos.

Máscara da Morte achegou-se para perto de pai e filha e colocou uma das mãos sobre o ombro de Afrodite. – Sua filha mal chegou e você já arranjou um cunhado. Deveria ficar feliz.

Rosa enrubesceu e Afrodite cerrou os pulsos. O pisciano voltou-se para o amigo com raiva nos olhos e nos lábios trêmulos. – Não me provoque. Você me conhece o suficientemente para não o fazer. Considere este meu último aviso.

– Não está mais aqui quem falou! – exclamou o canceriano sorrindo, espalmando as mãos no ar.

Afrodite de Peixes suspirou. – Bando de inúteis, não têm nada pra fazer? – indagou, encarando os outros com olhos vermelhos de raiva. – E quanto a você, Rosa, temos muito que conversar. Entre nesse carro e vamos guardá-lo na garagem. Tem algumas coisas que preciso lhe dizer.

Aquela foi a primeira conversa de pai e filha que tiveram, e foi justamente sobre os perigos que os homens representavam a mocinhas indefesas como ela. Sobre como se proteger de Shura de Capricórnio e suas investidas discretas. Sobre como nunca se deixar levar por homens que estivessem dispostos simplesmente a seduzi-la e deixá-la sozinha. "Homens capazes de fazer o que você fez com minha mãe...", Rosa pensou, sem coragem de externar aquele pensamento. E ela não queria: sentia-se feliz, muito feliz por ver nos olhos e sentir na voz de seu pai a preocupação que ele tinha por ela. Rosa nunca gostou tanto de um sermão como daquele.

– E é isso, Rosa, espero que você tenha compreendido. Mantenha-se longe de Shura, ele quer me atingir através de você. Entendeu? – indagou Afrodite assim que os dois entraram na Casa de Peixes.

Rosa meneou afirmativamente a cabeça e passou a estudar o ambiente com olhos atentos. Móveis claros de madeira marfim num ambiente limpo e iluminado. Alguns eletrodomésticos de alta tecnologia e muitos CD's, DVD's e livros, todos catalogados também em ordem alfabética, como na casa de Shura. "Acho que esses cavaleiros têm é tempo livre demais...", pensou a menina ao observar a organização impecável da seção multimídia da casa de seu pai. Um leve odor adocicado de rosas perpassava o ambiente e parecia estar impregnado até mesmo nas paredes daquela construção. Do lado de fora havia um jardim de inverno, em que lindas roseiras de rosas brancas, vermelhas e negras cresciam vistosas e saudáveis. Parecia que seu pai dedicava especial atenção àquele canteiro, e Rosa começou a pensar que seu nome não era devido somente aos espinhos, afinal. Talvez sua mãe tivesse amado de verdade o belo e cruel Afrodite de Peixes.

A menina caminhou a passos incertos pela sala ampla da Casa de Peixes e não deixou de sorrir ao ver as fotos nos porta-retratos: em todas elas, Afrodite aparecia lindo, um verdadeiro anjo sorrindo, e sozinho. Narciso sentiria inveja do pisciano se o conhecesse, disso não havia dúvida. Comparou a sisudez da Casa de Capricórnio com a clareza daquela e não deixou de pensar que preferia a casa de Shura, pois parecia mais verdadeira: menos plástica, porém mais autêntica.

Afrodite aproximou-se de Rosa e tocou de leve em seu braço. – Você deve estar cansada e com fome. Vou chamar uma das servas, quero que você se instale aqui, tenho alguns quartos de hóspedes, escolha o que melhor lhe aprouver. Se tiver fome, na cozinha há bastante coisa e, se não houver nada de seu agrado, pode pedir às servas que providenciem. Acredito que hoje à tarde devamos ir até à cidade para comprarmos roupas para você. De agora em diante, você morará comigo, Rosa. Essa casa é sua casa também. – ele ordenou e ela não ousou desobedecer. No fundo, ela queria ficar lá. Admirava a segurança e o amor próprio de seu pai e queria ser como ele. Ela o seria, se houvesse tempo para aprender tudo o que ele tinha a ensinar. – Mais uma coisa, Rosa... e eu quero que você seja sincera... – continuou Afrodite, lendo a alma da filha em seus olhos claros e brilhantes. – Sua mãe... ela te acompanhou, não foi? Eu senti o cosmo de June... ela está aqui no Santuário, não está?

Rosa acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e saiu da sala, acompanhada de uma serva. Desejou ardentemente que os dois, como num milagre, conseguissem se entender.

OooOOOooO

Passaram o resto do dia juntos; foram à cidade, onde fizeram compras e jantaram. Divertiram-se muito. Afrodite contou diversas histórias a Rosa, histórias de lutas, de honras e conquistas. Histórias de força e justiça. Histórias de crueldade e beleza. Ela ouviu a cada uma delas com atenção e sorveu as palavras de seu pai como se fossem gotas de um néctar divino, sabedoria digna da própria Atena. Ele exalava segurança e confiança, e ela passou a admirá-lo ainda mais. Naquela noite, Afrodite iniciou um ritual que repetiria por muitas outras: ele colocou Rosa na cama, cobrindo-a com o lençol de algodão egípcio, único que acreditou ser bom o suficiente para sua filha. Beijou-lhe a fronte e fechou a janela de seu quarto, fechou a porta do quarto atrás de si e deixou Rosa adormecida, em segurança.

Afrodite foi até sua sala e deixou-se cair no sofá. Enveredou os dedos afilados pelos cabelos lisos e suspirou. Recostou a cabeça e entregou-se ao torpor do quase-sono. Dormia acordado, o dia havia sido bem cansativo. Rememorou o tempo em que passara escondido na Ilha de Andrômeda, relembrou de como tão facilmente seduzira a pequena June de Camaleão, amazona de bronze. Sorriu, pois sabia que ela estava ali, na Casa de Peixes. Ele era um Cavaleiro de Ouro, e por mais que June fosse experiente, não adiantava nada ela tentar esconder de si o cosmo: ele via no escuro o caminho feito pela garota, tal qual a trilha de migalhas deixada por João e Maria na floresta assustadora. Suspirou. "Ah, June, se você quer tornar as coisas mais difíceis, não sou eu quem as vai facilitar...", pensou.

Levantou-se com cuidado e foi caminhando lentamente até seu quarto, seguindo a trilha de cosmo deixada pela invasora. Abriu a porta e não se surpreendeu nem um pouco por encontrá-la: uma mulher de estatura baixa, cintura fina e seios e coxas fartos; longos cabelos loiro-escuros, lábios pequenos e olhos negros e brilhantes encarando-o com súplica. June vestia a sagrada armadura de Camaleão e estava sentada à penteadeira de Afrodite, penteando os longos cabelos em frente ao enorme espelho. O pisciano fechou e trancou a porta atrás de si. – Sem a máscara, June? – perguntou o dono do aposento, dirigindo-se calmamente até a penteadeira e colocando-se atrás da invasora.

A amazona deixou a escova na penteadeira e tocou o próprio rosto. – Não há nada aqui que você já não tenha visto ou que não possa continuar a ver.

Afrodite sorriu e colocou as mãos por sobre os ombros da mulher. – Ainda apaixonada, June? Não te condeno: não deve ser fácil ter sido minha e depois ter de conviver com minha ausência.

June levantou-se de supetão, ficando cara a cara com Afrodite de Peixes. Seu rosto à altura do peito do cavaleiro, que olhava para baixo sorrindo desafiadoramente. – Sabe como é, sempre tive uma queda por homens delicados... – deu de ombros.

O cavaleiro riu alto. – Você envelheceu, June.

– Você também, Afrodite. Pode não aparentar, mas está mais velho. Muito mais velho. Ninguém passa por tudo o que você passou e permanece o mesmo.

– Somos todos mutáveis, June, com a graça de Zeus e Atena, que agora estão em paz! – retrucou o pisciano. – Mas sinto que estamos aqui em rodeios, quando temos um assunto bem concreto a tratar...

– Rosa... – murmurou a mulher, olhando suplicante para os olhos agora opacos e sem sentimentos de Afrodite. – Minha Rosa... eu vou levá-la embora comigo.

– Ela é tão minha quanto sua, June. Ou melhor, ela é mais minha do que sua. Você me privou da companhia da menina por dezoito anos. É justo que você fique os próximos dezoito anos sem vê-la.

– Você é cruel, Afrodite! – exclamou June, jogando-se no peito do pisciano e agredindo-o com os punhos cerrados. – Eu quero a minha filha.

O homem agarrou os dois pulsos da amazona com apenas uma das mãos. Com a outra, acariciou o rosto dela e ajeitou uma mecha de seu cabelo loiro por trás da orelha. – Você não a terá! – tornou com voz calma e pausada.

A amazona encostou o perfil no peito do pisciano e abraçou-se a ele. Afrodite retribuiu o abraço. – Você não vai tirá-la de mim. Você roubou meu amor próprio e meu orgulho quando partiu, Afrodite. Roubou minha dignidade quando usou as informações que te dei no leito de minha virgindade contra meu Mestre. Mas você pagou todo esse mal com o fruto que plantou em meu ventre. Rosa, ao mesmo tempo, supriu a necessidade que eu tinha de você e me deu uma nova razão pra viver. Você teria coragem de tirá-la de mim?

– Ora, não seja imbecil ou patética, June. Você faz perguntas das quais já sabe as respostas.

– Você não hesitaria em roubá-la de mim, não é? – perguntou a mulher, com lágrimas nos olhos. – Você é o homem mais horrendo que conheci! – retrucou June, elevando o cosmo e preparando-se para a luta.

Afrodite segurou-a pelos dois braços, aproximou-se dela e beijou-lhe os lábios. Foi um beijo suave no início, mas logo June obrigou-o a aprofundar o contato: as línguas dançavam nas bocas, procurando por conhecimento e saciedade. June agarrou-se ao cavaleiro, passando as pernas musculosas em volta de sua cintura, ao mesmo tempo em que abraçava o pescoço de Afrodite. Beijavam-se sem pudores, sem medos, mas angustiadamente. Paixão e ódio, dever e dignidade expressados naquele contato íntimo. Tal qual uma força da natureza os dois se uniam, lábios, dentes e línguas numa ânsia única de paladar e tato.

Ele agarrou os cabelos longos da mulher e puxou-os para baixo num golpe único, obrigando-a a separar-se dele. Jogou June na cama grande: ela arfava, o peito subindo e descendo cada vez mais rapidamente. Afrodite afastou-se um pouco da cama e sorriu. – Se te serve de consolo, June, você foi a única que já me teve. A única pessoa nesse mundo que me tocou desse jeito, a quem eu permiti esse contato. Ninguém é digno de mim, como ninguém é digno de Rosa, mas a você, June de Camaleão, por um momento eu permiti provar do divino. Adeus, June! ROSAS SANGRENTAS!

Naquele momento, uma rosa branca partiu de Afrodite e cravou-se no coração de June de Camaleão. Ela arregalou os olhos e a boca, mostrando toda sua surpresa. Os olhos marejaram ao perceber a rosa fundo em seu peito, mudando rapidamente a tonalidade de branco para vermelho conforme ia sugando o sangue da amazona. – Por quê, Afrodite...? – ela conseguiu balbuciar.

O Cavaleiro de Peixes caminhou até a cama e sentou-se ao lado de June. Pousou uma das mãos no rosto da mulher. _– Psiu_, acalme-se, pequena June. Logo tudo estará acabado. Não se preocupe, Rosa ficará em boas mãos. – pousou os lábios nos da amazona, que já estavam frios. Os olhos dela perdiam vivacidade a cada segundo que se passava, e cada vez a rosa ficava mais vermelha. Afrodite acariciou os cabelos dela, e June ainda teve forças de tomar-lhe a mão na sua e perguntar-lhe com o olhar o porquê de tamanha covardia e crueldade. – Você me privou do contato de Rosa, e não deixou que eu a moldasse corretamente. Vai levar um bom tempo até que eu consiga deixá-la como eu, e sua presença iria impossibilitar esse processo, June. Foi preciso, entende? – perguntou, apertando a mão que segurava a sua. – Já está acabando. Encare bem: sua morte foi linda, June. Bela como nenhuma outra que eu presenciei. Somente dentro de você eu fui verdadeiramente livre, June... – balbuciou, numa confissão murmurada.

Deitada sobre a cama de Afrodite, June de Camaleão fechou os olhos para nunca mais abri-los. Ela tinha um sorriso nos lábios finos e parecia feliz.

-X-X-X-

_E aí está, o clímax de minha história. A morte de June de Camaleão por minhas mãos. June estava linda ao morrer, até mesmo Máscara da Morte concordou com isso. Sim, eu o chamei logo depois de assassinar a mãe de minha filha. Pedi-lhe que desse um jeito no corpo. "Faça o que quiser com ela, Câncer, mas suma com o corpo depois", eu ordenei. Nunca vou esquecer os olhos de Máscara da Morte ao me ouvir dizer essas palavras, muito menos o sorriso de lascívia e sordidez dele ao olhar para o corpo inerte da amazona de Camaleão. Ele sempre foi um pervertido e necrófilo, mas ainda assim um bom amigo. Faz já algum tempo que isso aconteceu e até agora não se sabe o paradeiro de June de Camaleão._

_No dia seguinte, Rosa se levantou e perguntou pelo alojamento das amazonas. Eu mandei uma serva ir até lá com ela, e não foi surpresa Rosa não ter encontrado a mãe lá. Para minha filha, June simplesmente fugiu, deixando-a comigo. Aos poucos, Rosa passou a odiá-la: nada mais justo para aquela que escondeu minha filha de mim durante tanto tempo._

_A educação de Rosa me dá certo trabalho e consome praticamente todo meu tempo. Muito de June ficou impregnado nela: toda aquela bondade e preocupação da mãe nos olhos da filha. Eu tremo cada vez que percebo um traço de June em Rosa: um olhar, um gesto das mãos, o jeito de andar. Aos poucos, vou tirando cada um deles. Dois anos se passaram desde o assassinato, e eu me orgulho em perceber que, aos poucos, Rosa se esquece até mesmo do rosto da própria mãe. _

_É estranho ser pai. É um sentimento diferente, algo que não sei explicar muito bem. É algo totalmente fora do comum ganhar presentes no segundo domingo de agosto. Eu nunca me preocupei verdadeiramente com ninguém além de mim mesmo, mas me importo muito com Rosa. A presença dela me deu uma razão de viver, e eu sou grato a June por ter feito possível a existência de Rosa. "E quanto a Atena?", vocês devem estar se perguntando. Sim, eu amava Atena, ainda amo. Ainda amo a justiça e ainda acredito que a justiça só pode ser atingida através da força. Mas a justiça e Atena são convicções minhas, e amá-las é amar a mim mesmo._

_Em certo sentido, amar Rosa também é amar a mim mesmo. Ela é exatamente como eu: linda, um presente dos deuses aos homens impuros. Minha filha me fez entender que de nada adianta ser o mais belo dos belos se não posso deixar essa beleza eternizada. Rosa é isso: meu legado, minha herança, a contribuição que eu deixo ao mundo. Quando eu perecer, Rosa restará, cheia de vigor. Isso é o que me move e me consola. _

_Faz dois dias que eu encontrei aquele papel em meio às coisas de minha filha. Um exame de gravidez com o resultado positivo saltando praticamente em alto relevo aos meus olhos cansados. Para um pai, acredito que não exista dor maior do que saber que sua filha, um anjo sobre a terra, foi violada dessa forma. Uma rosa destruída por uma praga qualquer. Por um momento, tive vontade de assassinar minha filha por deixar-se levar tão facilmente. Mas então eu finalmente entendi: assim como eu precisei me sacrificar com June para que Rosa nascesse, da mesma forma Rosa teve de se sacrificar, deitando-se com Shura de Capricórnio e gerando uma criança em seu ventre, uma criança poderosa, filha e neta de cavaleiros de ouro. Uma criança espetacular, que eu poderei moldar à minha imagem! Uma criança cuja infância será minha, já que a de Rosa não o foi. _

"_Verdade ou mentira?", vocês se perguntam. "Ficção ou realidade?". Eu disse, no início deste relato, que talvez misturasse ficção à realidade, mas que deixaria vocês tirarem suas próprias conclusões. Definitivamente, não vou ajudá-los nessa tarefa. Se vocês estão lendo essas linhas é porque eu, Afrodite de Peixes, o mais belo dentre os belos, considerei-lhes dignos: por favor, não me decepcionem! Mas eu vou ajudá-los num ponto: as próximas linhas, as últimas que escrevo hoje, enquanto o dia finalmente amanhece, não poderiam conter mais verdade do que já contêm. _

_Rosa me deu um motivo para viver. Rosa me deu um motivo para lutar. Um motivo até para matar. Agora, eu finalmente me vou, pois tenho assuntos a resolver na décima casa do zodíaco. Em nome da Rosa. _

_Afrodite de Peixes_

-X-X-X-

**A/N: **Bem, esta é minha fic para o challenge do Axia. Tentei fazer jus ao Afrodite. Tomara que eu tenha conseguido!

Agradeço à minha prima Stela pelos comentários e betagem.


End file.
